


WINTER FESTIVAL

by QWERWEF



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWERWEF/pseuds/QWERWEF
Summary: -罗路-ABO-特工罗×特工路-给大佬的生日车车





	WINTER FESTIVAL

1.  
路飞从船上搬了一箱子鱼，满身的腥味。任务归来后已经有两三天没有好好吃过一顿，西海特勤部又在山上，离着市中心开车都要两小时，外卖根本叫不进来。到了特勤一年，什么问题都没难住路飞，反而是不能点外卖让他觉得不满。

晚上找同僚一起烤了小半箱鱼，路飞才勉强觉得饿意不那么明显，但是身上低烧却一直没退去，十二点回到公寓躺到床上手机自动亮起来————【抑制剂服用提醒】。

已经困到没力气注意这些的路飞陷在床上柔软的被窝里发出轻微的呼吸声。

自从来到alpha占绝对多数的特勤一队后，一向迟钝的路飞都觉得自己似乎变得有些敏感，身体微妙却又明显地被各式各样的信息素影响着。

这次的任务是去山多拉截获偷窃黄金的某个组织。这种简单的任务在自己训练生涯中都不能算大，一个小队过去就轻易地俘虏了头目，路飞解决了剩下的残党一律带回了因佩尔监狱。

虽然任务顺利，但是结束了之后路飞却感到了和往常不一样的疲倦。坐在回西海的飞机上困得浑身乏力，任务后休息的两天里也一直在持续低烧发热，每天睡得错过饭点。

深夜迷迷糊糊地从熟睡里惊醒，身体的温度开始慢慢升高，路飞想坐起来找杯水，一起身后穴就挤出了什么黏糊的液体。

“怎么回事啊?”路飞没多想去拉了拉裤子，身上酸胀地发痛，平常不会轻易散发的信息素一点点从脖子后面发热的腺体溢散开来。房间里映着西海山间柔柔的月光，少年海风一样味道的信息素像漫上来的海水一样填满了屋子。

路飞拖着沉重的身体在第三次站起身又无力地倒在床上后，忽然在脑袋里找到了什么属于omega身份的重要记忆。

自己这是在发情。

完蛋了。

这是眩晕中的路飞唯一能想到的词。他像躺在海里似的，缓缓下坠却又在漂浮着，周身燃烧着不灭的火焰。

发情发的浑身胀痛，路飞两条腿灌了铅似的抬也抬不起来，生理强制涌起的情潮一阵阵在身体里翻涌着刺激后穴流出体液，浸湿了整条裤子背面。路飞死撑着精神竭力反抗着突如其来的性欲，除下已经有些黏糊的外裤丢在一边又用力翻了个身。

"好难受……！"还没正常像omega发过情的少年砰地一拳砸在床头柜上，柜面冰凉的触感惹的路飞也把脸贴了上去缓解几乎要烧起来的高热。

路飞没有体验过发情。

分化成omega的时候和平常没两样，路飞只是觉得身体有些变化，脖子后的腺体开始散发微弱的味道，一股像海风的清冽味道，融着不易察觉的咸甜。已经什么年代了，omega早就不像是几百年前一样是被生理束缚的群体，抑制剂随处可以拿到，发情的痛苦也减轻不少。

但晚了很久才迟迟发情的路飞显然是个例外。

 

2.  
西海冬天干燥，在路边站了一会儿罗就进了停车场旁边的便利店买了瓶水。去年路飞吵着闹着要来特勤部，想着让他历练下也不错，就写了推荐信。

一年来没放在身边看着，罗听说路飞在新部门顺风顺水。当年每天打得一身伤的小孩儿如今也要成为经验丰富的合格特工了。难得借着任务的名头从弗雷凡斯来西海，路飞知道了消息好几天前就开始一直打电话说一起吃饭。眼看着天气预报说要下大雪，怕延误时间，罗还特意让夏其把日程提前了两天。

地上的枯树枝被罗踩得咔砰响，离见面的时间已经过去了一小时整，这个家伙肯定是睡过了头，罗无奈地拿出手机按下了那个烤肉头像的号码。

"您拨打的用户已关……"手机那头传来机械的提示音。

睡过头加上手机没有充电。

特拉法尔加罗还能不知道这个傻小子是什么路数。罗转身走回停车场准备直接往西海分部去，说不定半路就能遇上正往目的地跑的路飞。

 

3.  
"呜……"床间断续地响着路飞因为难受而发出的细碎呻吟。

"咳……哈啊……"如果饿是折磨，那跟发情比起来，也许此刻路飞会觉得饥饿更好点。他不是没有过性经验，在还没正式分化前就和罗滚上了床。但是纯粹因为好奇的性爱经验在此时此刻却只能让自己更难耐一点。

路飞脑海里隐隐约约地想起好像有什么事，但被性欲控制着，脑海里不断闪浮过从前和罗在床上温存爱抚的色情画面。

"特拉仔……"迷蒙中路飞喊着罗，用了最后一点力气背过身用手指去探已经湿软透彻的后穴，两个手指顶了顶轻易的就顺着体液插了进去。路飞想要自己解决，但手指没抽动几下弓起来的腰又瘫软下去。

"啊……好难受！"一脑袋砸进已经被汗水浸湿的枕头，路飞觉得生气又无力，他讨厌也拒绝这种被情潮控制的感觉，明明和罗做爱的时候一点也不会感觉到情欲是什么痛苦磨人的东西。

西海不像东海或者新世界那么热闹发达，向着北边山去的一路都见不上几个人，商业区拉着彩灯似乎是在过节。出了市区罗还没看到人，便上了高速。罗在心里叹了口气，路飞都到特勤部工作一年了也不改改粗枝大叶的习惯。

深夜山上特勤部门口还灯火通明，罗递了通行证转头就去了一队的办公楼，到了楼下却被告知今天队里集体过冬节，大部分人到市区里吃饭去了，想找剩下的人得去山后边的公寓。

虽然去公寓的路不长，但是车不好开，罗只得走过去。还没到omega特工的专属公寓，罗就远远地闻到一股淡淡的，各种omega信息素混合的味道。 

"诶？你怎么在这？"锦卫门从公寓后面拿着一杯刚泡的热茶走到看守的座位，见到罗大晚上的突然出现在omega公寓门口有些疑惑。

"我来找草帽当家。"罗回答。

公寓楼下，味道愈发的浓烈，还混着一丝刺激的味道，罗下意识觉得事情也许不太对。

"路飞阁下啊。就在楼上，一天了没看见他出来，冬节聚餐也没去，应该还在睡觉。十二楼左边第一间。"锦卫门喝了口茶说道。他是个beta，闻不到空气里那些七七八八的味道，也没察觉到公寓楼里的异样。

"谢了。"

罗上了公寓的电梯按下十二层，电梯门刚开条缝，一股海风的味道汹涌地扑过来，仿佛谁到了这一层就会被风暴卷起扔进浪潮吞没沉到海底。

糟了。

想都不用想是什么原因罗就迅速地进了左边的楼道去敲第一间门。敲了半分钟还没人应声，门缝里涌出那股诱惑性的味道惹得自己脑门都开始冒汗，罗干脆猜了个路飞会设置的密码去开门锁。

123456。按下这个蠢密码后门还真开了。

此刻狭窄的单人公寓像个幽深黑暗的海底洞窟，罗迅速的关上了门冷静下来让自己不要被这满屋子诱人的omega信息素给影响到。

但是这怎么可能。

来自路飞的omega信息素，爆炸一样地侵入每一丝皮肉诱惑这个刚刚到来的alpha去融合它安抚它。

"草帽当家的……？"罗忍耐着平静下来，试探的问了一句。打开了正对客厅的房门，特拉法尔加罗像是只身走进了海底，借着月光看到路飞把自己埋在湿漉漉的枕头和被子里低声地喘气。

这个家伙果然在发情。

"真是麻烦了啊。"

罗缓缓地释放起信息素试图去引导初次发情从而信息素暴走的路飞，走到床边短短数秒自己也出了一身汗，这样富有侵略性的omega信息素也真是够让人难以保持清醒。

"呼---"被子里的人动了动，似乎是注意到了满屋子的风雨海浪渐渐开始结冰，咸腥的味道渐渐被独属于北海的寒风覆盖。

"草帽当家的。"罗低声说着坐到床边把手背贴到路飞露出来的半边脸颊上，烫的出奇。

"嗯……唔……"路飞转过头从濡湿的刘海里隐约看到罗模糊的脸。屋里被alpha的信息素填满，少年发热的身体得到了暂时的安抚，但是情潮依旧翻滚着甚至更加厉害，穴口分泌出更多的爱液想要alpha的性器插入。

"特拉……特拉仔你……怎么来了？"

"先不说这个，草帽当家的，你发情了，我先到外面去拿抑制剂。"罗放轻了声音回答，他也想快点走出这个房间，一个正常的alpha待在一个正在暴走式散发信息素的omega身边，想都不用想会发生什么。

"你等会儿…我想要特拉仔在这里……"路飞伸手碰了碰罗的手指，他现在每说一句话都觉得辛苦，但罗信息素的味道令人觉得安心，一点不想放走。

"我去拿抑制剂来你会好的。"

"哦……"

出了门罗就在走道尽头看到了贩售抑制剂的机器。刚刚在房间内努力忍耐住的汗水此时一颗颗砸在贩卖机的玻璃上。

特拉法尔加罗无疑已经被路飞的信息素给诱惑了。

但是不同于其他omega那种柔软诱人的甜腻或者清香，海风的气味危险又刺激，叫人被包裹在风眼里无法动弹。

罗调整好呼吸，干脆买了货架上一整排抑制剂，这至少够路飞一年的量了。

"草帽当家的，把手伸出来。"罗撕开了一管抑制剂的包装袋，但却不敢直接碰正在发情的路飞。

"……不想。"路飞看到是针管就蹭蹭枕头拒绝了罗。

"打了你会舒服很多的，快点伸手。"罗别着身子，再待一会儿自己肯定再忍不住。

"我想做。"路飞动了动去捉住了罗的手腕，"特拉仔我想做爱。"路飞发烫的皮肤感受到罗也渐渐升起的体温。

特拉法尔加罗真希望此时此刻路飞不要说任何话。

从再进这个房间开始罗就已经勃起了，性器隔着裤子硬得生疼。路飞说的每一个字都重重敲在罗身为alpha不乘人之危的最后"理性神经"上。

"现在不是时候，草帽当家的……"和这种满脑子估计只剩下性交的omega做爱简直是犯规，罗掀开被子握住路飞的手臂把抑制剂的针头推进静脉里。

明明是平常做惯的事，到了这种时候罗居然觉得有些吃力。路飞当然不会乖乖地任由处置，抑制剂注射到一半路飞就甩开了针管坐起来去吻正在"安抚"自己的医生。

直接地接触到alpha的味道让干渴的路飞舒服许多，北国的风与雪通通被封进这个亲吻中在路飞身体里蔓延开来。

"喂，草帽当家的！"罗让路飞从突如其来的亲吻中脱开吼了一声。

路飞除下仅剩的睡衣光溜溜地贴着罗，已经泥泞的后穴隔着布料磨蹭那块硬挺。

"我怎么啦？特拉仔不也想做爱吗？"借着的罗信息素，路飞暂时的恢复了些力气，动动手指拉下了罗西装裤的拉链。

"我能感觉到特拉仔也想。"路飞直言自己的感受。

既然被omega的信息素彻底拴住还看穿了心思，罗便不再想其他的主动托着路飞的脑袋回吻，纠缠对方黏软的唇舌，一只手摩挲着少年后颈覆盖着omega腺体的皮肤。

都说omega发情的时候又软又乖顺，路飞倒是浑身软绵绵地却还像个老虎似的乱啃乱咬，信息素也生生的在和alpha的信息素对抗斗争。

"对了今天是要一起吃饭来着！"吻的正入神，路飞突然捧住对方的脸对上罗的眼睛说起这件今天本来要进行的“正事”。

"我忘记了！要不等下再去？现在我也好饿……"路飞一边自说自话一边搓起罗的脸。

"……够了草帽当家的。"

路飞显然是个破坏气氛的高手，罗把路飞摁到床上，分开对方的大腿，掏出性器就抵到了还在不停渗出爱液的穴口，用前端顶着入口磨蹭。

"特拉仔插进来...刚刚我自己弄过了..."路飞说完自己用手指掰开湿软的穴口去吞迎alpha性器的前端，罗见状当然不客气的挺身直奔主题。

"唔啊——！好——痛——！"刚刚潦草的扩张和体液根本缓冲不了多少被alpha突然插进来的疼痛，后穴被罗填得满满，肠壁被撑开又反过来紧紧吸住。 

罗没等人缓过劲来就开始前后顶弄，阴茎上凸起的青筋磨得路飞几乎要立刻高潮。发情期的omega身体柔软而敏感，被罗操了几下生理泪就啪嗒地往下掉，路飞红肿的乳头也被对方好好用手疼爱着，罗手掌上由于常年握手术刀生的薄茧刺激的路飞一阵阵挺身。

"唔……哈啊……特拉仔……"路飞环着罗的脖子轻轻吮吸对方耳尖，自己每一声的喘息低语都尽数灌到罗耳朵里。

"啊……呜……那里慢点啦！" 性器的茎身碾过内里的敏感，路飞猛得像触电一般挺起腰。

"这里吗？"罗故意的像刚才一样顶过去，怀里的omega又颤了两下。

"特拉仔！"

特拉法尔加罗对上路飞怒气冲冲又湿润的眼睛，满足地在路飞汗津津的额头吻了吻。

"草帽当家就这点耐性？"

"才不是！"路飞动了动身体迎合罗的操弄，"我觉得刚刚好。"

夜里月光亮亮的映在罗眼底和情欲融在一块，平日里淡漠的目光此刻也柔软的不像话，路飞又去捏罗的脸颊，自己笑起来。

"草帽当家的玩够了没？"罗无奈地让路飞放下他想继续揉扁搓圆的手。

 

"正事还没解决。"

抱着人继续操进后穴深处，罗去吻路飞的颈窝，嘴唇摩挲着少年腺体边缘的地带。要说没有咬下去的想法那肯定是假的，但是出于责任，特拉法尔加罗现在不能直接标记了身下的omega。路飞当然没空在激烈的性事里意识到可能被alpha在体内成结这一层，他只觉得发情期的性爱比分化前要更加舒服，被罗的浓重信息素抚慰的每一寸皮肤都快在这场性爱里高潮。

路飞双腿已经被分开到极限，两人交合的那一处被淫液弄得黏腻红肿，肉体撞击的声音在两人粗重的呼吸里格外清晰。

"咳……啊……！"

"真的好舒服，呜……"路飞忍不住地呜咽，后穴被抽插的钝痛和快感让他感觉生殖腔快被刺激开了。

罗想操进路飞生殖腔里射精成结，想立刻去咬破路飞那块皮肤。残存的理智提醒着特拉法尔加罗自己还不是冲动行事的混蛋。

"唔啊……唔……特拉仔是不是想咬那里？"

"这一次就随便特拉仔啦。"路飞觉得后颈被吻的又痒又痛，那块腺体似乎自己也很想被alpha咬开。

"你真想现在就被标记吗......"

"就算是暂时标记，草帽当家的都会是我的omega。你……不会喜欢这种被束缚的关系。"罗捏了捏路飞脸上热乎的软肉，"我也不希望你这样。"

"会成为一个人的东西啊？"路飞看起来还不知道这样基本的常识，有些惊讶地回答。

"那我也不会想要被别人标记。"路飞支起腰去亲罗的额头说道，"我好喜欢特拉仔。"

"你呀……"

自己倒成了被安慰的一方了。

刚刚缓了一会儿内壁又被阴茎撑开探索，信息素交缠在一起翻涌在整个房间里。和罗做爱路飞觉得自己舒服的尾椎骨都酥了。后穴一阵阵地痉挛，两人交合的位置不断涌出体液，想着路飞应该快到高潮了，罗握住对方一直被没爱抚的性器上下套弄起来。

"哈啊……啊……唔……"

被罗一边操着后穴一边抚慰着阴茎，路飞紧紧抓住罗的肩膀浑身酥麻。高潮像是带着电流的海啸般刺激路飞弓起身体，后穴涌起一滩兴奋后的液体被罗的阴茎抵在甬道内。罗又往里顶弄了几下抽出了性器射在路飞的小腹上。

"呼啊……"路飞躺在床上喘着粗气，身上尽是罗信息素的味道，略微红肿的后穴还一张一合地往外流着透明的液体。

罗把仍然套在脖子上的领带解下来扔到一边准备把床上的人捞起来去洗澡。结果路飞凑近过来把罗还挺着的阴茎含进嘴里，努力的用舌头去舔舐茎身，一双眼睛色情又纯真的望着自己。

"唔……"路飞动作有些笨拙，但这并不妨碍场面有多色情，看到对方这么主动，罗也不拒绝，按着路飞的脑袋缓缓抽动起性器。

被软滑的舌头舔着茎颈充血凸起的青筋，罗忍不住加快了抽送，每一下都顶到路飞的喉咙，弄得路飞一阵阵难耐。

高潮时，带着浓重的alpha信息素的精液被罗尽数射到路飞嘴里。路飞眯着眼趴在床上，下巴都累得酸痛，抹抹唇角流下的白浊，路飞直接把嘴里的东西全都吞了下去。

"草帽当家的……"罗看到这个傻小子的举动简直不知道该说什么好，"洗澡去吧。"

浴室里路飞像个人体挂件似的挂在罗身上，被摁着才肯好好洗澡。特拉法尔加罗给扒在浴缸边的人抹上洗发露，总觉得自己这趟是不远千里来伺候这个大麻烦的，陪睡陪洗明天估计还得洗衣做饭强制打针。

半夜里路飞不好好躺着，使劲儿往罗怀里钻，粘人的要命。一觉醒来路飞依旧不愿意打针，罗拗不过又自然不能放任发情的omega在这种alpha众多的特勤部每天进出晃悠。第二天去了特勤的办公楼交接了任务顺便给路飞告了个假，自己就当休假在西海待一阵陪着路飞度过发情期。

 

4.  
也不知道路飞是怎么一回事，从前分化之后没见着发情，反而分化了有一年多了才开始。

假期里路飞整日窝在沙发上拉着罗陪他打游戏，除了打架收拾不法分子以外一窍不通，这是特拉法尔加罗赢了路飞第三十盘之后的评价。

有了罗在家，路飞也没再一直低烧不退，只是喜欢粘在罗旁边，像个树袋熊，搂着搂着就开始解罗的衣服扣子，随时随地让罗履行好"非常时期"alpha的职责。

头两天路飞还会因为四肢无力乖乖待在屋子里，到了第三天恢复了一些体力路飞便坐不住了想出去。

"特拉仔我请你吃饭。"游戏正放着过场动画，路飞突然问。

"不用。"罗坐在屋子另一边的书房里回答。

"吃特别好吃的肉！"

"不打针不能出去。"

"我又不会被别的alpha咬！"

"我是怕你咬别人。"罗正处理堆积了几天的邮件，间隙不忘和路飞斗嘴。

"打就打！"路飞信誓旦旦的说，"抑制剂在哪儿呢？我马上打！"到了节骨眼路飞就妥协了，袖子一捋准备找抑制剂来。

"冰箱里。草帽当家的，前两天你要是打了，也不至于两天都不能出门。"

"当然是看特拉仔来了想和你一起啊！所以我不要打。你在我打什么针。"路飞突然一本正经的回答。

蒙奇·D·路飞总是这么擅长打直球，特拉法尔加罗也恰好很受用。

罗合上电脑走过去搂住坐在沙发上的人说:"行，你把睡衣换了我们就出去。"

路飞借着这个姿势顺势按下罗的脑袋轻咬住对方的下唇吮吸，身体似又慢慢的潮热起来。

"你不想出去了吗草帽当家的？"罗别开嘴唇扯扯路飞的脸颊肉问道。自己这个角度刚好能从宽大的睡衣领内一览无余，果然发情期的omega经不起任何撩拨，亲了没几下路飞的乳尖就挺了起来。

"想啊，现在就快一点做！做完我就去打针……！"路飞满眼焦急地回答。屋子里本刚刚平息半天的omega信息素此刻又开始浓郁起来，海风又从每个角落涌进来激起alpha的情潮。

"那快不快可不能控制。"罗绕过去把人抱起来让路飞跨坐在自己身上，掀起睡衣就去轻啃路飞胸前的敏感。

"控制不住就算了！"乳头被刺激的舒服，路飞把罗的衣服也扯起来，拥上去和罗接吻。

罗的胡子总会摩挲地路飞下巴痒痒的，但是习惯了又觉得这样也令人兴奋。唇舌温柔又不舍地交缠在一起，罗解了裤子，路飞扶着已经勃起的茎身对准穴口就径直坐了下去。

"哈……"连续几天和罗做爱也没能让路飞完全适应这样的尺寸，后庭依旧有突入异物的不适感。

"草帽当家的……"

"不痛！"路飞忍着钝痛感先一步回答，开始自己动起腰。

要不是还靠在罗身上慢慢动作，路飞此时坐在那根性器上就会忍不住又痛又爽地射出来。罗的阴茎在后穴里又涨大了一点撑开路飞内壁上的褶皱，软热的甬道随着路飞的动作刮擦过性器上青筋的沟壑，刺激得每一点都爱欲旺盛。

"下次多试试这样吧！"路飞潮红着一张脸蹭了蹭罗的颈窝又去舔舐罗颈间突起的喉结，腺体散发的信息素味道随着身体律动越来越浓重。

但罗却没那么舒服，性器涨得发痛，缓慢的抽动没法缓解alpha已经蓬勃的性欲，再坚持一会儿，自己也许会信息素暴走也说不定。

"这样太慢了，草帽当家的。"罗皱着眉头说。温柔的性交显然不适用于发情期，罗掰开路飞的臀瓣就用力向上顶起来，略微粗暴地探进后穴深处抵到生殖腔口。

"呜啊——！"路飞叫了出来，臀尖就这样被罗托着，粗大的阴茎快速地在穴内抽插开合，囊袋撞在臀肉上发出情色的啪啪声。

路飞轻易就被操得腰酸腿软，罗恰到好处的力道折磨得路飞舒服又疲累。后穴的饱涨感和快感刺激得就快到高潮了，但是罗猛得抽出性器去在泥泞地交合处浅浅进出，故意不让路飞射出来。

"啊……！特拉仔！"突如其来的空虚感惹得路飞又气又恼开始嚷嚷。

平日里总是自己被这个家伙出其不意，偶尔在这种事上看路飞气急败坏一下罗很满足。轻轻拍了两下路飞饱满的臀肉，罗捧着路飞的腰就操进了穴内，直直地碾过敏感的地方。

"舒服吗？"

"不舒服！"路飞在罗脖颈间咬了一口，但明显没舍得用力，随即又认真亲起来。

两人纠缠着倒在沙发上，路飞骑着罗的腰，任由罗操得后穴酸胀收缩。专属于罗冰雪的味道也浸透路飞身体的每一根神经，抚慰着涌动的情潮。

路飞软趴趴地伏在罗胸前喘息:"啊……啊……唔啊……"同样罗也呼吸得很重，沙发对两个人来说有些窄了，罗翻了个身把人压在下面，仔细地按摩对方敏感处，路飞后穴受不住地痉挛，前端颤抖着射了出来。

"特拉仔射里面也没事。"路飞高潮完正脱力，软软的去捉住罗的手臂说道。

罗撩开路飞额前被汗水濡湿的刘海，吻上对方的眼角，稍稍挺身射在路飞软热的后穴里。

"怎么办啊特拉仔我居然困了……！"路飞打了个哈欠说着，裸身又当起树袋熊，刚动动身子，罗射进去的精液就从后穴溢出来粘在沙发上。

"草帽当家的刚不是精神饱满想出门？"罗故意反问，手上却抱紧了怀里还在微微发热的树袋熊。

"呼……"性事过后路飞很快就陷入睡眠响起了安稳的呼吸声，显然没听见罗在说什么。

罗把熟睡的人抱起来回了房间套上睡衣，自己冲了澡准备过下开车去市里买点路飞喜欢吃的东西。

 

5.  
西海的冬节持续一周左右，没几家商户开着门，路过一家药店罗停了车进去，给路飞买了些药有备无患。

怕家里那个家伙醒了喊饿，罗匆匆买了吃的东西就赶着开回去，结果刚出停车场就遇到了同样来西海交接任务的山治在特勤部楼下抽烟。

"哟。"山治夹着烟向罗打了个招呼，还没等罗开口山治就注意到什么略惊讶的望着自己北海的同僚，"你这？不会吧……路飞？是吗？"

"嗯。"罗也不反驳山治。

"真有你的啊。"山治闻到罗身上信息素的味道，混着一股攻击性的omega信息素。那还能有哪个omega有这种特殊的味道。

作为经常一起出任务的队友，山治早就知道这两人关系不止于前后辈或者同伴，没想到直接就走到了这一层。

"婚礼上什么大餐都我包了。"山治把烟头灭在身边的垃圾桶上，走过去拍了拍罗的肩膀，"回见，我去交任务。"

"你误……"

"有什么误会的，迟早的事。"山治远远地摆了摆手走进了大楼的侧门。

这下可好了。明天也许整个北海部门都得知道这件事。自己没标记路飞，旁人都先在心里提前确认了关系。

罗回来的时候路飞闻到了客厅飘进房门里食物的香味，从床上下来光着脚就跑进客厅里眼睛突然到有光的环境中只能眯着。罗本想叫路飞还可以回去睡一会儿，食物放锅里热好了在吃。结果路飞压根没先把头埋食品袋子里而是从后面给了罗一个熊抱，鼻音浓重还没睡醒的声音从背后传来。

"有特拉仔太好了。"

"你也很好，草帽当家的。"罗放低了声音回应背后路飞，双手包住路飞对自己来说算小的热乎手掌。

成为恋人。

路飞认为特拉法尔加罗就是最好的不二人选。

 

6.  
整整一周后，路飞安稳地度过了发情期恢复如常。罗也该结束假期回北海。走之前路飞拉着罗到烤肉店大吃了一顿才转头到机场。叽叽喳喳的说了一大通舍不得直到机场大厅响起航班安检的播报。

罗走进一周未回的办公室，总觉得气氛有些怪怪的。换了外套准备往研究所走，乔巴拿着一堆文件比他还要高的文件从外面进来。

"罗你怎么在这？"乔巴歪着脑袋问道。

"刚休完假。"罗拿起乔巴手上一半的文件放到一边的桌上。

"谢谢！不过你不是调职去西海了？"

"嗯？"罗被问得一头雾水，转身又回到办公室去打开电脑的邮箱。邮箱里躺着一封未读的调职信。

点开的之后只有一行字"恭喜！"末尾印着巨大的爱心型印章和一串北海部门上司柯拉松的签名。

 

 

-END-


End file.
